Escale morbide
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: Le Coeur En Or s'écrase sur Terre ! Mais que peut bien cacher cette ville dévastée ? Zaphod, Arthur, Trillian, Ford et Marvin vont devoir le découvrir, à leurs risques et périls ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Londres, vraisemblablement

Le Coeur En Or était manifestement entrain de se crasher.

Oui, je sais, ça commence comme _A Drink Too Far_ de notre cher ami M.J. Kromes mais rassurez vous, l'histoire va prendre un tournant différent et moins ... radical.

Donc, je reprend. Le Coeur En Or était en train de se crasher. Pourquoi ? Eddie avait encore fait des siennes ? Non, Zaphod c'était affalé sur le tableau de bord et avait enfoncé tous les boutons en même temps. Un truc qu'il ne faut jamais faire, souvenez vous en, les enfants, jamais ! Sauf dans Zelda : Link's Awakening mais c'est une autre histoire ...

Donc, va falloir qu'on avance dans l'histoire à un moment, non ? Éludons les longs moments inintéressant durant lesquels différents membres de l'équipage du vaisseau se mirent à paniquer frénétiquement et passons directement à un passage du récit qui sera infiniment plus passionnant : l'impact.

Ce fut violent, je ne vous le cache pas. Il y eu des blessés et même des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Mais seulement des passants, pas des membres de l'équipage du Coeur En Or alors on s'en fout ! Tout va bien !

Zaphod, Arthur, Ford, Trillian et Marvin - dans cet ordre - s'extirpèrent péniblement de la carcasse encore chaude du vaisseau. Le vaisseau était en très piteux état. Il ne re-naviguerait sûrement plus jamais comme avant.

Mais séchons nos larmes, le Coeur En Or avait vu bien pire. C'est l'équipage qui nous intéresse, à ce moment de l'histoire. Il enjambait à présent une quantité impressionnante de cadavres carbonisés, ceux des victimes du crash. Arthur se sentit un moment coupable. Leur accident avait causé des milliers de morts et eux n'étaient même pas blessés. Il énonça cette pensée à haute voix. Marvin lui répondit aigrement que la sacrifice de ces quelques vies avait permis d'atténuer la violence du choc et ainsi de préserver son incroyablement intelligent cerveau de toutes altérations.

Arthur hocha la tête et se contenta de ça.

Trillian émit un petit cris et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Tous sauf Marvin qui continua simplement à se plaindre de l'horrible douleur qui assaillait toutes les diodes de son flan gauche.

- Je crois qu'on est sur Terre, expliqua Trillian en montrant un des cadavres carbonisés qui étaient sans l'ombre d'un petit doute des cadavres humains.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour la première fois. De grands bâtiments les entouraient, la plupart était en ruine. Tous étaient en ruine, en fait. Malgré tout, on pouvait reconnaître une ville. New York, peut-être. Londres, plus vraisemblablement.

- Ils sont mal en point, tes humains, fit remarquer Zaphod en soulevant un membres isolé, verdâtre et poisseux.

- Le crash n'a pas pu les mettre dans cet état, dit Trillian, il a du ce passer quelque chose avant ça.

- Mais quoi ? demanda Arthur.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, Arthur, ricana Ford, c'est que tu poses toujours les bonnes questions !

- C'est pas notre priorité, pour le moment, rappela Trillian. On doit trouver de quoi manger et un endroit où passer la nuit.

- Et de quoi boire aussi ! ajouta Zaphod. Je m'en jetterais volontiers un ou deux !

Ses deux têtes rirent à l'unisson. Un rire gras qui donnait à tous l'équipage l'envie de lui donner des tartes. La seule chose qui les retenait de frapper Zaphod était qu'il n'arrivaient jamais à décider quelle tête ils avaient le plus envie de frapper. Ils se contentaient donc de lancer des regards noirs aux deux têtes en alternance.

Il se mirent donc à la recherche de nourriture et la nourriture se présenta à eux sous la forme d'un camion de hot dogs à l'abandon. Ils en mangèrent, en mirent dans leurs poches et repartirent.

La nuit commençait à tomber, lentement, comme si elle les menaçait. La lumière diminuait et la ville se transformait. Il leur semblait que des formes menaçantes évoluaient dans l'ombre. Ils entendirent même un cris.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans leur dos, ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme et se figèrent, une forme tarabiscotée, à laquelle il manquait des bouts, c'était sûr, se dressait devant eux, la mâchoire pendante, l'oeil vide.

- _Zombie !_ hurla Ford et ils se mirent tous à courrir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Franchement dégueulasse

Ils se rendirent vite compte que courir était parfaitement inutile. La chose, le zombie n'avançait pas très vite. Il traînait derrière lui une de ses jambes qui avait été apparemment grignoter par quelque chose d'assez vorace. Il émettait des grognements, tendant ses mains putréfié vers eux. Ses yeux vitreux, immobiles les fixaient. Enfin _son_ oeil, l'autre n'était qu'un orbite vide d'où coulait un liquide noirâtre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, surpris que la chose soit si peu pressée de les rattraper.

- Il a pas l'air bien dangereux, fit remarquer Trillian.

Arthur se tourna vers Ford : «Qu'est-ce que tu sais des zombies ?»

- Ce sont des créatures assez hostiles, répondit-il. La plupart du temps, ils veulent manger les autres formes de vie présentes dans leur environnement proche. Surtout les cerveaux. Ils en existe plus sortes, certains sont lents et amorphes, d'autres non. Ils deviennent dangereux lorsqu'ils se regroupent en horde.

- Tu viens de nous lire l'article du Guide Galactique sur les zombies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers le zombie. Il se traînait toujours vers eux, toujours aussi lentement.

- Je m'y connais pas vraiment en horde, s'exclama Zaphod, mais _ça_, c'en est pas une !

Il s'approcha d'un pas résolu de la chose et lui envoya un bonne droite en plein dans sa face pourrie. La tête vola. Elle se détacha du corps avec bruit immonde et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin avec un son encore plus immonde. La tête explosa sur le sol, formant une tâche verte et grise, parfaitement répugnante. Le corps oscilla quelques secondes, debout sur ses appuis bancale puis bascula en arrière avec un craquement franchement dégueulasse.

- Et voilà ! ricana Zaphod en essayant son poings sur son chemise. Plus de truc moisi qui nous suit. Kaput, la chose puante ! C'était pas si difficile ... ah !

Il avait émit un petit cris suraigu. La main du cadavre sans tête s'était refermé sur sa cheville. Il donna un grand coup de pied à la chose. Elle ne le lâcha pas. Il secoua son pied de toutes ses forces, le bras entier se détacha du reste du corps. Il arracha le membre, libérant sa cheville, et le lança le plus loin possible.

- Bon, dit il en reprenant son souffle, ne quittant pas la créature du regard. On ferait mieux de dégager avant qu'il n'appelle sa horde.

Ils adoptèrent l'idée de Zaphod à l'unanimité - l'unanimité sauf Marvin, qui composait un poème sur le gâchis que l'on s'obstinait à faire de son esprit génial. Ils s'éloignèrent. La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée, ils n'y voyait pas grand chose avec seule la lueur des yeux de Marvin pour les éclairer.

Ils cherchèrent un lieu où crécher toute la nuit sans succès. Le soleil se levait, ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit. Ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un supermarché, la faim ayant fait son entrée en scène, ils entrèrent. Mauvaise idée.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les légumes

C'était un grand supermarché. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était _beau_, ça non. Ou alors ce serait se mentir à soi-même. C'était juste un supermarché. Si l'expression existait, on aurait pu dire qu'il était _beau comme un supermarché_. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Ils entrèrent donc dans ce supermarché, pas très prudents. On n'est jamais vraiment prudents avec le ventre vide.

Une odeur horrible habitait le lieu. Une odeur de putréfaction. De putréfaction extrêmement avancée. Une odeur qui vous piquait les yeux.

- Les lieux sont abandonnés depuis un certain temps, dit Trillian. Tout est avarié, ici.

- Pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas des hot dogs d'hier ? demanda Arthur.

- Il doit rester des humains, quelqu'un a du faire en sorte que les hot dogs restent consommables.

- Ou alors, murmura Ford d'un air dramatique, on a mangé des hot dogs pourris sans le savoir ...

Tous lui lancèrent un regard blasé, ils n'étaient définitivement pas d'humeur à rire. Il cherchèrent quelque chose de comestible, en vain.

- Où sont les légumes ? maugréa soudain Mavin.

- Marvin, tu ne manges pas, fit Zaphod. Et puis, de toutes façons, les légumes c'est pas de la vraie bouffe.

- Je faisais juste remarquer à vos esprits faibles de simples et pitoyables créatures organiques que dans les structures collectives que vous désignez par l'appellation pompeuse «supermarchés» on trouve communément des fruits et des légumes en quantité. Or celui ci en est dépourvu. Les étales prévues à cet effet sont vides.

- Il n'a pas tort, dit Arthur en s'approchant des dites étales. Tout cela est très étrange.

- Très étrange, oui, reprit Ford, mais on a un autre problème ...

Il pointait quelque chose du doigt, les autres suivirent des yeux la direction et découvrir alors ce qu'il pointait : une horde.

Oui, une horde qui se dirigeait vers le supermarché. Une horde tout ce qu'il y a de plus hordinaire. Elle devait comporter une centaine d'individus environ. Tous lents et trébuchants. Les bras tendu vers l'avant - pour ceux qui avaient encore des bras - et la mâchoire pendante, dégoulinante - pour ceux qui avaient encore une mâchoire, ceux qui possédaient à la fois des bras et une mâchoire étaient rares. Ils n'avançaient pas très vite, comme à leur habitude.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, s'exclama Arthur.

- Bloquons les portes avec tout ce qu'on pourra trouver, proposa Ford.

Une fois toutes les issues bloquées avec divers objets - des caddies, des présentoirs, Marvin - ils s'assirent par terre en cercle et tentèrent de réfléchir à un plan.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, commença Ford, cette planète ne peut pas être la Terre, elle a été détruite ! Je le sais, j'y étais.

- Oui, enchaîna Trillian, ce n'est sûrement pas la Terre mais ça y ressemble énormément. Cette ville ressemble à s'y méprendre à Londres !

- Si l'Univers est infini, il est fort probable qu'il y existe plus d'une planète ressemblant à la Terre, dit Arthur.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, Arthur ! s'exclama la Terrienne. L'Univers n'est pas infini !

- Vous savez ce que j'en dit ? la coupa Zaphod. J'en dis que, Terre ou pas Terre, il faut se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible.

La nuit fut longue. Ils dormirent à tour de rôle. Leur sommeil était léger, ils étaient sans cesse réveillé par les grognements de la horde qui se pressait toujours autour du supermarché. Zaphod, lui, dormi à poings fermés. Il avait trouvé le rayon des spiritueux et c'était soûlé avant de s'effondrer au rayon meuble de jardin.

Au matin, les bruits provenant du dehors s'estompèrent progressivement puis disparurent complètement. Ils se relevèrent tous, prêts à sortir, quand une silhouette imposante apparut derrière la vitre. En contre-jour, ils ne parvinrent pas à distinguer immédiatement ce qu'elle était. Et puis elle s'avança et ils réalisèrent alors que c'était un homme - un vrai pas un vert et pourri. L'homme était recouvert de côtelettes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Charlie n'est pas un zombie

Notre fine équipe resta tout d'abord bouche bée devant cet homme, grand, la barbe drue et six bonnes livres de viande de porc fixées sur son costume trois pièces. Il dégageait une forte odeur, je ne la décrirais pas comme une odeur de viande avariée mais plutôt comme une légère odeur de _steackhouse_ de seconde zone, le genre d'établissements qui, situés sur les aires d'autoroute, n'ont jamais l'air ni vraiment ouverts, ni vraiment fermés. L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge, passa son poids d'un pieds à l'autre pendant quelques minutes puis se décidé enfin à engager la conversation :

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix rauque, moi c'est Charlie. Je ne suis pas un zombie.

- On a jamais dit que vous en étiez un, Charlie.

Le Charlie en question regarda Zaphod - c'était lui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase dont le style, je vous le concède, est bien pauvre mais, comme vous le savez, il venait juste de se sortir d'un long sommeil alcoolisé - avec un air interloqué. Apparemment, il venait juste de se rendre compte que sa tête possédait une jumelle, parfaitement identique. L'homme au côtelettes pencha sa tête de côté, fixa du regard Zaphod un long moment puis se résigna et se tourna vers les autres. Arthur s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé en tendant une main qui ne demandait qu'à être serrée. Côtelettes Man regarda d'un oeil vide cette appendice plein d'horribles doigts boudinés et anglais. Il ne fit absolument aucun mouvement vers elle de sorte qu'Arthur finit par la remettre dans sa poche, quelque peu vexé.

Charlie sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose de vital :

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il mollement. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir : j'ai eu un accident.

Il désigna de sa main couverte de jambon le bandage qu'il avait tout autour de la tête et qui ne laissait que son visage apparent. Trillian serra les dents, s'attendant à l'affreux récit d'une attaque sauvage et sanglante de zombies affamés.

- Je suis tombé. Je me suis fais mal à la tête. Depuis j'ai un peu de mal à.

- Hum ... commença Ford. Un peu de mal à quoi ?

- Un peu de mal à.

Ford hocha la tête. Son front soupirait _oh ! je vois_ mais ses yeux criaient _what the fuck ?_

- Et, dit Arthur, et c'est une coutume chez vous ? Je veux dire ... toute cette ... cochonnaille ?

- Ah ! Ça ? s'écria doucement Charlie en agitant sa viande. C'est juste une protection. Contre les zombies.

- Vous les attirez à vous pour protéger vos amis ?

- Oh non ! Les zombies détestent la viande ! Ça les répugnent alors si on en porte, ils partent. Leur truc, c'est plus les légumes.

- Ça explique pas mal de choses, grinça Marvin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Il vous faut de la viande

Charlie était un des seuls survivants de la végétombiepocalypse. Personne ne savait vraiment qui avait trouvé le nom. Les zombies - ou végétombies - se nourrissaient exclusivement de matière végétale. Leur mutation résultait d'un parasite puissant qui avait infecté du jour au lendemain tous le céleri de la planète. L'infection se propageait très vite, une morsure et vous voilà transformé en légume, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Les derniers humains s'étaient retranchés à la bordure de la ville dans de grands abattoirs certes abandonnés depuis des années mais qui empestaient encore la chair fraîche. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts du scorbut et ils avaient envoyé Charlie et quelques uns de ses amis en mission dans le but de leur ramener quoi que ce soit de végétal.

Ses coéquipiers étaient tous décédés. Un raid dans un potager avait mal tourner, ils avaient finis étouffer par une foule des zombies se pressant autour d'un chou rouge. Il était seul et errait, traînant ses côtelettes de supermarchés en supermarchés, espérant trouver un jour une orange ou une pomme de terre.

Charlie leur avait tout expliqué lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de tous s'asseoir en cercle à même le sol dans le rayon produits ménagers afin de mettre les choses au clair. Marvin ne s'assit pas, bien sûr, et préféré partir à la recherche de diodes de rechange au rayon électronique.

Ils avaient questionné leur amis couverts de viande sur le nom de la planète sur laquelle il avait atterri. Ce n'était pas la Terre, bien entendu ; elle s'appelait Tabriton, selon Charlie. Quant à la ville, elle s'appelait Jaune.

Trillian se sentait quelque peut rassurer par ces information. Son peuple ne s'étaient donc pas changé en zombies végétariens, ils avaient été exterminés par les vaisseaux de guerre vogons comme on le sait. _Ouf !_

L'équipage demanda si Charlie connaissait, par hasard, quelqu'un qui s'y connaîtrait en mécanique et en probabilités, quelqu'un qui serait capable de remettre leur vaisseau sur pieds. Oui, il en connaissait un. Son ami Auguste était mécanicien de profession et astrophysicien durant son temps libre. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, se dirent-ils tous.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les légumes ? demanda Charlie quand tout le monde décida de se mettre en route pour arriver aux abattoirs avant la nuit. On m'a demandé d'en rapporter.

Trillian, Ford et Arthur se tournèrent vers lui, comprenant au ton de sa voix qu'il ne les amènerait pas aux abattoirs sans avoir tout d'abord accompli sa mission.

- Mais où compte-tu en trouver ? s'exclama Trillian. Tu vois que tout ici est désolé !

- Selon cette carte, maugréa Marvin, parvenant à peine à capter l'attention de la moitié de son auditoire, il y a une île au milieu du fleuve qui traverse la ville. Il est possible que la végétation soit là-bas abondantes voire comestibles.

- Mais pourquoi les zombies ne traversent pas ce bras d'eau pour aller sur l'île, alors ? demanda Arthur.

C'est Charlie qui répondit :

- Lorsque les abattoirs fonctionnaient, avant la végétombiepocalypse, ils rejetaient leurs eaux usées dans ce fleuve. Les zombies ne s'en approchent pas, l'odeur les en empêche.

- Très bien ! fit Zaphod en se dirigeant vers la porte à présent dégagés de tous morts vivants. Étape 1 : l'ïle sur le fleuve qui pue. Étape 2 : les abattoirs. Étape 3 : on se barre de cette planète. Super !

- Attendez ! s'écria Charlie dans un soupir. Ils vous faut de la viande.


End file.
